One Night Of Hell
by niko56
Summary: UNDERAGE READERS PLEASE RECONSIDER READING THIS! YOU WERE WARNED...When Bridgette decides to do an illegal errand for Duncan, she slowly endures a night of hell. Will she get through it? Read and see, rated M, for sex and strong language PLEASE REVIEW!


Disclaimer: I don't Total Drama Action...and any other stuff

**-Warning-**

**This story is intended for a mature audience, and should not be viewed by those under the age of 16, or are my English teacher, or simply can't handle it...viewer discretion is strongly advised. Also, the depiction of law-enforcement is not the same in real life as it is in this story, they are completely different. It is simply to add drama...PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! And try to enjoy**

**One Night Of Hell**

The blond girl stripped off her clothes, and dawned the uniform. _What did I get myself into. _She thought. She sobbed a little bit and thought of the horrors that awaited her outside the bathroom door. All because of one mistake, made hours ago.

* * *

Bridgette Sanderson was driving home late one night after a party. Her mind filled with guilt, and enjoyment. Remembering every word Duncan told her, less than an hour ago.

_-_Flashback-

"_Look Malibu, you gotta do this for me, I got no one else to turn to right now."_

"_Dunk...I just can't, if I get found out, I'll be screwed!"_

"_I'll get worse Bridge, I can't afford a third strike, or I'll be more screwed."_

"_Well, that's still possession." "And you could ask anyone else!"_

"_Your the only one that didn't drink, therefore the only sober person, the least likely for any cop to pull over." "Please Bridge, do this for me...your the only one who can...please???"_

"_F-fine."_

"_Yes, I knew I can count on you, all you gotta do is give this bag of pot to Josh Dunn, he's only a few blocks from your house." Duncan hands her the bag. "Thanks, I'll totally owe you one." _

"_Sure, well I know where Josh lives, I'll talk to ya tomorrow, Duncan."_

"_Thank you so much!" He gives her a hug. And can hear Courtney screaming in the distance. "Now if you'll excuse me, I got my Drunken Princess to attend to."_

"_Have fun."_

_And with that sarcastic remark, Bridgette threw the snack bag of marijuana into her glove compartment and drove her fancy Mustang home...Which was a 13 mile drive from Geoff's party to her house._

_-End Flashback-_

Bridgette thought, what could possibly go wrong, she wasn't drunk, and a responsible driver. And besides, it was only transporting the drug. She sped up a little thinking what trouble could become of her...[police sirens wail] Hello trouble.

"Ah, dammit, no no no." Bridgette said to herself. Panicking. From her side view mirror she saw the officer finally get out after five minutes of being pulled over.

He was tanned. Wore sunglasses, even though it was like 11 o'clock at night. His police uniform was blue. Right down to his pants. He wore no hat. He had black, scruffy looking hair. Every second that he took to get to Bridgette's car seemed like an eternity.

"Okay Bridge, just play it cool...just play it cool."....He taped on her window signaling for her to roll her windows down. "Is there a problem officer?" she asked as innocently as possible.

"I'll say there is, you were going 67 in a 55...and in that thing, don't you dare tell me that's not possible."

"Oh...sorry."

"Yeah...I'll need to see your license and registration please." Bridgette complied, and played it cool.

"Oh sure, no problem." She frantically pulled her registration from her glove compartment, Duncan's bag of pot fell to the floor. The officer didn't seem to notice.

"......Sanderson eh, I once knew a Sanderson once."

"Really." Bridgette pretended to be interested.

"Yeah...he was shot."

"Oh, thats sad, I'm sorry." she said sarcastically

"Ah don't worry about it, he was a druggie, no one liked him anyway, just another reefer smoking bastard."

"Boy, thats uh...sad." Bridgette blushed when he said reefer. "So anyways officer..."

"Ramirez, sergeant Ramirez...would have been lieutenant...but no, they had to give it to Foley, cause he had honors Criminal Justice in high school instead of college prep...bastard." Ramirez was really milking this.

"Oh...I'm sorry for your loss." Bridgette said. It all seemed like everything was going well.

"All right Ms. Sanderson no real harm done, just make sure you get this ticket payed ASAP." Ramirez handed her her registration, license and the ticket.

"No problem." she breathed a sigh of relief and began to start her car...BUT just as she was about to turn the key-

"Hey!" Ramirez approached her car once again.

"Yes." Bridgette's heart sank again.

"Ya know, the funniest thing occurred to me, were here talking about some guy with your last name smoking pot, suddenly I can smell it, weird huh?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah...crazy, well bye-"

"Wait...wait...wait...I maybe talking crazy, but I'm still a cop, I know marijuana when I smell it."

"Are you sure?" Bridgette sank even further.

"Yes...I'm gonna have to ask you to step out of the car please." Bridgette sighed and eventually got out. "Wait, you need a search warrant." Bridgette said kind of defensive.

"Uh...not if it's a car I've pulled over on the side of the road for a speeding violation...but good thinking, I guess you've been doing your homework." Ramirez complemented her. "And hey, why would you care, you act as though you've got something to hide."

"What, me, nothing." Bridgette stammered.

"Sure sure." Ramirez turned on his flashlight, and went right to work.

Bridgette became more nervous than a thanksgiving turkey on thanksgiving. She was twittering with her fingers, and sweating bullets.

_He'll never find it." _she thought _"Yeah, I've wedged that bag so far deep in the-"_

"Aha!" "What do we have here." Ramirez got out of the car. And to Bridgette's dismay, it was the bag. She gulped, her stomach churned. She sweat harder.

"Oh, I...see you've found...my bag of oregano." Bridgette said innocently trying to get out of her situation. Then she thought, how to escape, it was a dark street, and it was only her and Ramirez. She would just have to give him a good nut shot, and take off. But, that would surely incriminate her.

"Yeah, cause everyone just keeps 5 ounce snack bags of oregano in their cars." There goes that dream of Ramirez being an idiot. He opened it.

Every second made Bridgette sweat harder and worry more and more. Ramirez picked a small dose with his index finger, and gave it a quick taste. He looked up, and gave Bridgette a quick smile of satisfaction.

"...Reefer..." she was screwed. Bridgette started to whimper. "Your in big trouble Sanderson." "I'm gonna ask you to put your hands on the car and spread em." he brought out the handcuffs. Bridgette started to cry, and think about the stupid decision she made earlier.

Ramirez did the standard pat down. Which Bridgette obviously wasn't used to, so she got kind of disgruntled, when he touched her private area. To wit, she in rage kneed Ramirez in the face causing him to fall down.

"Don't ever touch me there again!!!" She yelled. Then, on the ground; Ramirez drew out his gun.

"Ah, fuck...I see you obviously aren't used to this...but you never, EVER knee cops, understand?" Bridgette was too scared to say anything. Ramirez re-holstered his gun. "But I'm gonna let that slide, cause that was a good kick, and I like you, your witty and you got spunk...which you unloaded onto my face, now turn around."

Ramirez finished the pat down, which was mostly Bridgette's legs. And cuffed her hands behind her. Bridgette's tears leaked out of her eyes.

"You have the right to remain silent anything you say-"

"I watch the shows, I know my rights!!!!" she snapped

"Well SORRY!" he put Bridgette in the back of the squad car, went to the front and did some police stuff.

"Yo chief, that Mustang I pulled over, I gotta suspect in possession of marijuana, possibly delivering it." "I'm bringing her in now."

"_...Okay Carlos, 10-4." "Who is is?" came a woman's voice from the radio_

"Uh.........Bridgette Sanderson."

"_Wait wait...Carlos did you say Bridgette Sanderson, am I correct, over?"_

"Yes chief, over."

"_Blond, pony tail, golden eyes, innocent looking, blue sweatshirt?"_

"Don't forget clumsy, and good with her feet...over." He turned to Bridgette with that last part.

"_Oh perfect, bring her in, over."_

"Copy that, 10-4...over." (disconnects) "Well, our chief seems to know you." Bridgette didn't answer. "Oh come on, at least say something."

"No...I don't wanna talk to anyone, I can't believe it, one minute I'm at an awesome party...now I'm arrested for drug possession."

"Well you should have thought of that before you played delivery girl."

"How do you know it wasn't mine?"

"Oh please, you look like the last person to be a dope." "Wait a second though." he looked in his mirror to get a good look at Bridgette. "blond...spunky...clumsy...Bridgette Sanderson...your Bridgette from the Total Drama series." That of course gave Bridgette an idea. "Holy shit, me and my brother Joey used to watch yous guys all the time." "No wonder our chief knows you."

"Really, maybe if you let me go, I'll give you an autograph." she said persuasive

"Tempting, but sorry Bridge, I'm a police officer first, a fan second."

"Damn." Bridgette scoffed.

"Ah, but I totally gotta brag to everyone about this." he set up his Blue Tooth.... "Yo Foley, ya fat bastard; guess who I just nabbed for possession of drugs...Bridgette Sanderson...yes that Bridgette Sanderson!" Then that was followed by a loud "_BULLSHIT"_

"I'm serious...fine I'll do it, stand-by." (disconnects) "He wants a picture."

"No way!" Bridgette complained.

"Please, just one."

"Fine."

"Awesome...smile[camera clicks, shutters] perfect, nice middle finger gesture too, that'll be a slap at Foley's fat face.......There, ya happy now.......yeah thats right, go home and cry ya big baby...yes I'll see you at work tomorrow sir...okay bye. (disconnects)"

"You suck." Bridgette scoffed.

"I know."

They made it to the police station, it was about 11:45 pm. Ramirez dragged the saddened Bridgette into the precinct. There wasn't another cop in sight. The whole station seemed empty.

"Yo Foley, Breckenridge, Stevens, Hawkins, Sap, Cicero, Rice, Costello where the hell is everyone!?" Ramirez yelled into the distance.

"I sent them home, it was getting late!" Came a familiar voice from the other side of the station.

"Chief, that you?"

"Yes, just book her, and give her to me!" "That's the Mustang, the girl with possession right?"

"No chief, it's the fucking Zodiac killer, who do you think it is!!!!??"

"Don't use that tone with me, just do it."

"Whatever you say boss."

"Why does she sound familiar?" Bridgette asked

"Oh you'll see." Ramirez said.

Ramirez set Bridgette's mug shot. It had the precincts city, and province; and Bridgette's number. On a card, with a chain necklace. Bridgette put it on, and humiliatingly stood in front of the camera. She was crying an ocean.

"Oh just smile, your killing me!"

"SHUT-UP!"

"Fine, have it your way-[camera clicks, shutters] alright, turn the right...no no no, not my right...your right...there ya go-[camera clicks, shutters].

"God, you look like I was about to behead ya or something."

After all the booking processes were finished, Ramirez brought Bridgette to the back. There was a jail cell, one desk, and a familiar character with her feet up on said desk, sitting in a chair, with a smile of absolute confidence.

"Well hello there Bridgette."

"Heather!!!" "Your a cop???"

"Yup...Carlos, be a dear and uh...restrain our little convict to the chair right there." she ordered.

"Sure boss." Ramirez handcuffed Bridgette's arms behind the chair, so she couldn't run away.

"Thank you, alright it's been a long night, I'll take care of our little guest." Heather said caressing Bridgette's cheek. "Carlos, take the rest of the night off on me, okay?"

"Sure boss...good luck with her...shes good with her feet, if you catch my drift." Ramirez said walking out.

"I'll be careful, goodnight!"

"Goodnight!" Ramirez called and and walked out of the precinct. Leaving only Heather and Bridgette alone.

"So...possession of drugs...speeding...my my, Bridgette's been a naughty girl lately." Heather said holding up the bag. "Alright spill, who was Duncan gonna give this to?"

"No one, I mean, it's not Duncan's, I mean, how did ya know?" Bridgette sighed.

"Oh, just call it a little police intuition." Heather said very proud of herself.

"So...I'm sort of glad I ran into you huh?" Bridgette sighed

"Oh, you don't even know the half of it baby." Heather sat on Bridgette's lap. "Bridge, I'm gonna make you an offer you can't refuse." Heather said

"Uh...okay." Bridgette stammered sort of mortified.

"Your in quite the predicament, but would you do anything for your freedom?" Heather asked

"Yes, anything Heather, I don't care what it is, I'll do it." Bridgette said sort of hesitantly.

"Really...even be my...little prison-bitch for the evening?"

"What, no!!!" "Don't get me wrong, as uh...nice as that offer sounds...I'm straight, and that's low, even for you Heather."

"Okay, so then I guess I'll have to be the bad guy and do the lawful thing." Heather began "I'll have to send you to court, where you'll easily get convicted of possession of illegal substance, and most likely, Duncan and his buyer will get convicted too, and uh...possession is 5 years." That made Bridgette cringe. "So, the way I see it, you have two options...be my jail-slut for one evening...or be someone else's for 5 years....your choice of course." Heather got off of Bridgette's lap, who was frozen stiff. "Now remember, I'm actually being really generous here."

"But...but...why, why would you want to?" Bridgette demanded an answer.

"Cause...I've always felt some kind of attraction to you...and this is too perfect of an opportunity." "I want you all to myself...and this is the only way to do it." she said "Besides, It's not just you, it's all the girls on that show...most of them anyhow, like Beth; ugh, I'd have her wearing orange and behind bars in a heartbeat, but Lindsay, I wouldn't have even given the lawful option, then theres you." "Well, I'll give you a few minutes to think it over, 'Kay?" Heather exited the room. Bridgette held her head down in defeat...Heather had finally won....She didn't even have to really try either.

_How could this be happening? She thought. How did I get myself talked into this? [sighs] I don't have a choice, it's either be her bitch...or be in prison for 5 years...who knows...i might enjoy it.......get a hold of yourself Sanderson!!!!! [sighs] I gotta do it...how bad could it be?_

Bridgette's thoughts were interrupted by Heather returning holding two outfits on hangers. She set them down on the desk.

"H-Heather."

"Yes." she looked really intrigued.

"I-I...I'll-I'll [sighs] I'll do whatever you want." Bridgette said in defeat.

"Yes, YES, I knew you would." Heather immediately took off the cuffs. Bridgette stood up and was greeted with an immediate long kiss. No one saw that coming.

"."

"Perfect, you have the sexiest lips, now come here." Heather directed her attention to the outfits on the table.

She noticed a slim, and revealing police officers outfit. The other, was an even more revealing and even more slim, black and white striped prisoners uniform. With a ball and chain, and high heels. Bridgette assumed that was for her.

"Now...go slip into this little number, and meet me out here, for uh...your punishment." Heather said with a smirk

"Yes, ma'am." Bridgette sighed and picked up the outfit.

"Use my private bathroom, it's out this room, down the hall, and the last door to your left, it says "Chief's bathroom" in bold letters, can't miss it." she instructed

"Okay." Bridgette sighed again, then walked out.

"And don't wear your bra or underwear , you wouldn't be in them long anyway." Heather said with a laugh.

She walked inside, to notice it was a pretty nice bathroom....The blond girl stripped off her clothes and-Ya know what, I'm gonna skip that part, cause you read it earlier...Bridgette looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't help but notice how hot she actually looked. The slim clothes really brought out her cleavage and ass. Being bad, made her look good. She thought maybe this won't be as bad as she thought...well, there goes that dream.

"Oh yeah...look at you bad girl." she said to herself. "Okay Heather, you got me...but can you handle me." she smirked. Bridgette grabbed her clothes, and walked out.

Well that load of confidence didn't last long. Bridgette did notice how hot Heather looked in the police uniform. It was also pretty tight, and resembled a dominatrices uniform to an extent. Heather wore the evilest, cruelest, most lustful smirk she could muster...It made Bridgette gulp.

"Well, well, well...I knew you'd look hot in that outfit." Heather approached her. Bridgette dropped her clothes and gulped again.

"T-Thanks Heather...you look........h-h-h-h-hot too." Bridgette said stuttering those words she thought she'd never ever have to ever say

"Thanks...now come here sexy...so we can get started." Heather lightly grabbed Bridgette and pulled her to her lips, they shared a long passionate kiss.

" "

"Yeah...yeah." Heather moaned

""

"Oh God...so...hot." Bridgette moaned too.

""

They finally stopped.

"That was perfect." Heather said all seductive and whatnot. Now, lemme see your nice breasts." Bridgette pulled down the small shirt revealing her excellent boobs. That drove Heather mad.

"You like?" Bridgette asked sort of hesitantly

"I love." Heather said.

She focused her mouth over Bridgette's left tit, and sucked lightly. They eventually sat on the table simply to avoid from falling over.

"Oh...oh, yeah that's hot!" Bridgette yelled. Heather went for her right tit. "Yes...yes Heather!" "OHHHHHHHHHH." she moaned

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM." Heather got so much pleasure from suckling on Bridgette. They both became wet...and each noticed it on the other.

"Oh...So nice." Bridgette said.

"Yeah...alright, now, you do me." Heather pulled off her top, and revealed her breasts, which were around the same size as Bridgette's. "And you had better suck them good, but those lips, I'm sure you'll do fine."

Bridgette was definitely more hesitant than Heather was on her. But she went for Heather's right boob, and sucked. But she moaned while she sucked. Heather went mad with pleasure.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM."

"Yes...you little slut...perfect...oh!!!" she moaned

"MMMMMMMMMMMM." Bridgette went for the left one.

"Yes...oh, fuck yes!" Heather yelled. "Faster...suck me faster....Oh...yeah, thats it!!!"

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM." Bridgette finally pulled out.

"Oh...your a good little tit sucker, aren't you." she said

"I guess so." Bridgette said still pleasured.

"Now...It's time I went into some real police procedure." Heather smirked.

"Whats that?" Bridgette asked. Heather brought her over to the other side of the table, and had her lean on it. "It's time for your full body and cavity search." This made Bridgette cringe.

"H-Heather, no." she pleaded.

"Relax...besides, I actually _have _to do this...just think of it as...professional." she said

"Okay." Bridgette cringed again.

"Thats my girl." Heather gave her a peck on the ear.

Then she put on a pair of latex gloves, and took out a small flashlight.

"Open wide." she said

"What are you doing?" Bridgette asked

"I told you it was a _full _body search, I have to do it sort of professionally." "Now open."Heather checked Bridgette's mouth...which of course turned up blank. "Now...let me get a look at that beautiful ass of yours." Bridgette cringed when Heather pulled down the ridiculously mini skirt. She felt super embarrassed.

"God...please be gentle." Bridgette begged

"I'll try." liar.

"Oh......OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Bridgette moaned. Heather proceeded to peek inside Bridgette's hot and wet pussy. Feeling around everywhere.

"Oh yeah...your super sexy." she said

"Heather-AHHHHHHH, can't take it." Bridgette moaned "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she came.

"It's okay Bridge, I got it." Heather licked up all her love juices.

"AHHHHH...that was...great."

"Were not done yet." Heather said

"Oh God." Bridgette cringed again.

Heather used her other finger, to poke inside Bridgette's tight asshole.

"Heather-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What, I gotta see if you've hidden anything in there." she said "Now, this is for pleasure."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

"Yeah...oh yeah."

Heather used both her index and middle finger to poke inside Bridgette's hole. Thrusting in and out, in a fast motion. While jerking off herself with the other hand.

"Heather...AHHHHHHHH!" Bridgette yelled "Can't...take it!!!!!" "." Heather used her free lips, to lick and kiss Bridgette's ass cheeks.

"."

"Oh HEATHER this is...AHHHHH, this is...so sexy!" she yelled "Keep at it...only faster!!!" Heather didn't hold back. "!" "!" "YESSSSSSS!" "OH GOD, I've been so naughty...i deserve this!"

Heather finally finished, and threw off the gloves.

"God your loud." she said

"Now what my mistress?" Bridgette said as seductively as possible.

"Oh, we've just got started." Heather smirked "_Cum, _with me." Heather grabbed Bridgette by the pony tail and brought her over to the chair. She sat down "Get over my knee, bitch." she ordered. Bridgette humiliatingly complied.

" Heather, please be gentle, I beg of you."

"Oh, you know I can't do that." she smirked. "Your punishment has only begun."

"Oh God." Bridgette cringed yet again, but closed her eyes this time.....[slap, slap, slap] "!" Bridgette began to cry after the first few spanks.

"Yeah, you hate this don't ya?" Heather yelled "[slap slap slap slap] Your never gonna do this again, right?" Bridgette just whimpered "[super slap] I said answer me dammit!" she brought her chin upwards.

"Y-Y-YESSSSSS!" Bridgette eventually said through the tears

"[slap slap slap slap] You'll never have possession again, right [slap slap slap slap slap slap]"

"YESSSSS, I PROMISE!!!!" Bridgette yelled

"[slap slap slap slap slap] I bet your really sorry right now?" "[slap slap slap slap slap]

"I'M SORRY!" Bridgette shouted

"I didn't quite catch that [slap slap slap slap slap slap]" Heather said sarcastically

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"[slap slap slap slap slap slap] What?" Heather asked

"SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY!" Bridgette shouted louder

"That's what I thought." Heather finally stopped. "Now stand up, you!" she ordered. Bridgette could not have done it faster. She was literally crying a river. "Alright, sit down." Heather said smugly as she got up.

"N-N-No thanks." Bridgette choked.

"Do it." Heather said swiftly

"Okay." Bridgette mumbled.

Bridgette slowly and painfully sat down on the chair. She whimpered constantly of her pained bottom.

"Good girl, now, I bet it hurts, doesn't it?" Heather asked

"It does." Bridgette sadly mumbled.

"Thats how they used to torture people back then." she said "Now get up." she ordered.

Heather dragged Bridgette by the ponytail again, and threw her to the floor. Heather took off the rest of her outfit and lay on her back on the floor, and spread her legs.

"Now lick my pussy you cunt!" she ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Bridgette got on the floor.

She started to lick Heather's pussy. She liked the taste, but she didn't want to give Heather the satisfaction.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM."

"Oh...perfect, your the best." Heather moaned

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM." Bridgette kept on sucking.

"Oh Bridge...I'm gonna cum....OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEAH!" Heather yelled. Bridgette licked everything.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM." Bridgette sucked up all of Heather's cum.

"Good...now, lick my asshole

"But...but." Bridgette stammered

"Do it!" Heather ordered She got into a crawling position and spread her ass cheeks.

"This is so wrong." Bridgette mumbled "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM." she thrust her tongue deep inside her hole.

"Yeah...yes, perfect, lick me." Heather said

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM."

"Perfect Bridge, yes; your so hot." Heather moaned. Bridgette thrust her tongue as deep as it could go.

"MMMMMMMM."

"Yes...yes...yes!" Heather moaned."Yes...yes, alright, get up." They both stood up. "Now, go sit on the chair again." Heather ordered. Bridgette cringed when she sat down again "Wait there."

Heather walked over to her desk, and pulled out several various and sundry items from one of the drawers. Bridgette looked in horror of what she saw. A 10" strap on, and what appeared to be two small bottles of something. Heather filled up the strap on from the contents of the one bottle, which was fake semen...charming. Heather then strapped on.

"Get over here." Bridgette cringed, but got up and approached Heather, she gulped. "Kneel on the ground." Heather ordered. Bridgette complied.

"Yes ma'am." she said

Heather sat on the chair, and Bridgette knelt beneath her.

"Suck my cock, you little whore!" she yelled

"Okay." Bridgette put her lips over the dick and sucked.

"Yeah, thats a good little cunt." Heather said

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM."

"Good, good." Heather began to stroke Bridgette's hair.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM." Bridgette sucked faster.

"Oh, you like it fast do ya?" Heather asked. She used her free hand to push Bridgette's head closer, making her deep throat the cock.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH." Came Bridgette's muffled cries

"Yeah, suck it, you slut!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Bridgette screamed at this point.

"Good...alright, now for the grand finale." Heather smirked and took out the handcuffs, and cuffed Bridgette's hands behind her, then threw her to the ground." It's time I taught you a little lesson Bridgette." Heather said. She starred at Bridgette's red ass, she cringed. Heather then penetrated Bridgette's pussy, and began thrusting.

"!" Bridgette yelled

"Yeah, you like that, don't ya?" Heather asked.

"Heather-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bridgette moaned, Heather began to thrust faster

"You like it fast, huh?" "Well, like it!!!" she yelled

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bridgette yelled louder

"Yeah...yeah!" Heather thrust as fast as possible.

"Heather...it's too fast, it hurts!" Bridgette yelled

"Fine, I'm done anyhow." Heather pulled out. Then refilled the strap on. "Now...spread that beautiful ass of yours." she ordered.

"Heather...no please, anything but that, I beg of you!" Bridgette shouted, and started to sob again.

"shut-up, your gonna get your ass fucked, and you'll like it-[penetrates]"

"!" Bridgette shouted

"Yeah, I've always wanted to fuck that hot butt of yours." Heather smirked

"HEATHER IT HURTS!" Bridgette shouted

"Too bad!" Heather snapped, she thrust faster. And harder.

"!" Bridgette screamed "Heather stop...I-I can't take it!"

"Oh, you can." she said

"I 'T!" "It Hurts!!!" Bridgette sobbed

"Fine then, your gonna hate this-[cums]"

"!" "!" Bridgette fell to the floor, when Heather pulled out. Her ass and pussy dripped with the fake semen.

"Good...now, lick it clean." Heather ordered. Bridgette complied, and licked the cum off the dick. "Perfect, now get dressed you make me sick."

Bridgette complied, and got dressed in the prison uniform, then she gave the naked Heather a look of anguish. She had taken off the strap on. And took the cuffs off Bridgette.

"THERE!" Bridgette growled

"Oh, your not done yet, you still have to spend a night in jail, now get in there." Heather opened the cell, and spanked Bridgette's ass inside, she closed the door.

Bridgette laid on the bed, and starred angrily at Heather, who was still naked and was sitting at her office chair, starring confidently at her bitch. It was awhile before any of them said anything.

"Why did you do this Heather? Bridgette eventually muttered

"Cause...I've always wanted to, and this was the perfect opportunity...besides, I'm being generous like I said." Heather said confidently.

"Generous!" "Generous, wouldn't be humiliating me to no end!" Bridgette shouted.

"Oh please, what was I supposed to do, just let you go, I'm still a cop, I had to enact some punishment, or else you would never learn your lesson." Heather explained...In a strange cruel way, Heather was right.

"Well still...I have never felt more physical or emotional pain before in my entire life, how do you think I'm ever gonna recover from this?" Bridgette snarled.

"Well you should have thought of that before you were Duncan's delivery girl." Heather began "Ya know you got lucky."

"I know." Bridgette sighed.

"Besides, you know you liked it...well, parts of it anyway." Bridgette sighed, and turned her head.

"Well..." Bridgette stammered

"Well..." Heather got up, and approached the cell.

"Well...some of the parts." Bridgette admitted

"I knew it." Heather opened up the cell, then turned off most of the lights, then put herself inside. "Look, I just wanted some kind of satisfaction, if I had just let you go, whats to stop your from doing this again?" Heather asked

"I guess your right." Bridgette sighed

"You know, theres an old saying...just say no." Heather said

"Well, Duncan's my friend felt like I was doing him some big favor." Bridgette said

"Trust me, you were." Heather got in the bed, and faced Bridgette. "But look, try to forget about it, you've held up your end of the bargain, I'll hold up mine, but try to get some sleep, 'KAY." Heather said

"Okay." Bridgette agreed.

"Goodnight Bridge, MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM." Heather gave her one last goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight Heather."

The next morning rolled around, and Bridgette was the first one up.

"Yes, morning finally, Heather wake up." she said excited.

"Morning already?" she asked

"Yes, now come on, lets go." Bridgette said hastily

"Whats the rush?" Heather asked opening the door.

"I just wanna go okay." Bridgette stripped down again, and put her regular clothes on.

"Okay, just wait so I can fill out your release form." Heather said at her desk

"No problem." Bridgette slowed down a bit.

"Okay, here ya go, just put these on lieutenant Foley's desk before you leave, it's the fist desk as you enter, can't miss it." she said

"Oh thank you thank you thank you." Bridgette gave her a hug.

"Sure, just remember what I said." Heather sighed

"I will, I promise." Bridgette said happily.

"Oh, and here." Heather handed Bridgette the bag o pot.

"I don't understand." Bridgette said confused.

"Look, you obviously went through a lot of trouble getting this to whomever it belongs to, just do it." Heather sighed

"Thanks, but; what will the other officers think?" Bridgette asked

"I'll take my chances with them." Heather said "But hey, if you ever want some more...fun; heres my number." Heather put a piece of paper with her number on it, into Bridgette's back pocket.

"You know what...I'll think about it." Bridgette finished, she walked out.

"Ah...You done good Heather...you done good." she said happily to herself.

Heather got dressed, and cleaned up everything. She sat back in her chair to try to get some rest. But, 20 minutes after Bridgette left, Heather heard someone enter the precinct. It was still early, far too early for any officer to be there.

"Forget something!" Heather called out, assuming it was Bridgette.

"Say what chief?" It was a female officer's voice.

"Cicero, that you?" Heather asked

"Yes, sorry my fucking radio's still busted." Cicero began "I caught this person trying to make off with some stolen items of interest?" she said

"Who?" Heather asked flatly.

"Gwen Shapiro." Heather perked up.

"Bring her here." Heather ordered...

"Alright, whats so-Heather?"

"Oh, hey there Gwen." "Cicero, be a dear and leave her to me...and uh...go try and fix your radio." Heather said

"Whatever you say chief." she walked out

"Alright Gwen, I'm gonna make you an offer you can't refuse."

**THE END**

Alright, it's finally done...The single longest short story I've ever written. And yes, this is obviously another bet I got stuck into. So whether you liked it or not, it is what it is. So, I ask you to PLEASE REVIEW, and, glad you liked this little one shot. Please enjoy and review my other stories, and MERRY CHRISTMAS


End file.
